


Mistake

by Mainstream__Hipster



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bruce has a crush, Cuddling, Drinking, Fights, Horrible mistakes, M/M, Making Out, Regret, Romance, Smut, The rouges flip their shit, Villain/Hero reletionships, Wally has so many regrets, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream__Hipster/pseuds/Mainstream__Hipster
Summary: Wally goes out drinking after a long day and ends up going home with a dashing Australian he met. The next morning, to his dismay he realizes that the dashing Australian is in fact Captain Boomerang, and has no idea about his identity as the Flash. But they can make things work out.Maybe.





	1. Bar

“Just a quick drink,” Wally reminded himself as he pushed the wide doors of one of Central City’s finest bars. By finest, of course, that simply means cheap, and after a long day at the watchtower and accidentally letting both Captain Cold, Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang escape from a robbery with the money, he could really use a good shot.

He was dressed in his civvies, his red hair tousled and messy, and just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with zipper pockets. He paused in the entryway before slipping his Flash ring off of his finger and into his pocket, zipping it shut. Who knew what kind of Pickpockets would be hanging around here, and swiping a ring off of his finger wouldn’t surprise him. 

He walked over to a booth and slid in, looking over the other patrons. A group of bikers sat at one circular table, swapping stories and inside jokes between them. A man and a woman sat at the bar, the woman clearly regretting dating the cackling and overdressed man next to her. Aside from the staff, the only other person in the bar was sitting in another booth across from Wally, a pint of beer in his hand and his attention on the waitress. Wally’s brow furrowed as he stared at the man before him, a sense of Deja vu tickling his brain. 

He was handsome, yes. Red hair akin to Wally’s, but more fluffed out with rugged mutton chops framing his face. He had tired, yet youthful green eyes and a wide, cunning smirk, almost like a fox. The Waitress he had been chatting up, a fat busty women who looked like she ate glass regularly looked back at Wally before nodding to the man and waddling back to the bar. Wally sighed and stared at the chalk menu above the bar, idly wondering what to get and when the Waitress would take his order before a large clunk noise broke him from his trance.

He looked down and saw a large mug of beer sitting in front of him, the surly-looking Waitress standing in front of him.   
“I didn’t order anything!” Wally looked up at her, dumbfounded that she would assume he wanted a beer. Admittedly, that's what he wanted, but still. “Ya didn’t have to. Outback steakhouse ova’ there got it for ya, had it sent ova’.” She said and waddled over to the bikers, as per their request. Wally stared over at the man in the booth, who grinned at him and held his pint up to him in cheers.

“Okay, what gives,” Wally had stood up, grabbed the drink the man had bought him and stomped over to him. “I don’t even know you and you’re buying me drinks!”   
“I sure am.” The man’s voice had a thick Australian accent, and it was slow as molasses. “And yeah, we don’t know each other right now…” He gave Wally a wink. “But I'm sure we could get to know each other.” 

Wally stared down at him. “...You’re flirting.”   
“Might be. Wanna sit?” He patted the seat next to him and scooted over. Wally couldn’t understand why he did, but he found himself sitting next to this strange Australian man who he didn’t even know. “Names George, but…” He took a swig of his beer, downing the rest of it in no time. “My friends call me Digger.”   
“Uh...Wally,” Wally’s words were slow, staring in amazement at the empty pint which was half full a moment ago. “Wally West.” Digger smirked and shook Wally’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, mate. Don’t worry about the drinks, they’re on me.” He smirked, showing oddly sharp canines. “I just got paid.” 

 

Wally wasn’t yet drunk when they left the bar, just slightly tipsy. He had downed 14 pints of beer, had a drinking contest with one of the Bikers, won, drank 24 cups of cider and probably around 100 shots, and he and Digger were only leaving due to the fact that the bar had closed. He was under Digger’s arm as they waited for their Taxi to show up, Wally having insisted that they take a taxi to Digger’s home. He was giggling along with Digger, who had brought up a small joke that had arisen between the two earlier that night. “Mm...Do ya’ know what time it is?”

Digger looked down at his clock and tutted. “2 AM.” Shit, that late? “Mmph…” Wally managed to pull himself from his partner's arm, despite wanting to stay by his side. “I might hafta’ go…Bat-- My boss will kill me if I'm late.” The thoughts of what the other Leaguers would do to him if he showed up late, or even tired raked his brain.  
“Do you have to?” Digger questioned, leaning against the wall of the bar. “You could always stay at my place for the night.” Digger’s eyes lingered on Wally for a few seconds longer than usual.  
“Yeah, I gue--” Wally turned to face Digger, but was suddenly cut off with the Australians lips against his.

If Wally was thinking in the right mind and hadn’t had a few, make that several hundred drinks and if it wasn’t 2 AM, he might have protested against Making out with a near damn stranger.   
But instead, Wally found himself wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in closer, pressing his lips in possibly the world's sloppiest and drunkest kiss ever. His back arched and he moaned, the scent of Digger’s cologne making him even more intoxicated. It felt like it lasted hours, even if it was only for a few seconds. Digger pulled away and Wally’s lips tingled, missing the feeling. “I’ll take it we’re headin’ to my place?” Wally nodded, holding onto Digger’s torso for dear life, suddenly feeling like all strength was drained out of him. The taxi pulled up and honked, and Digger helped Wally into the backseat. “Where to?” the Taxi driver asked, glaring at the two with sleepy eyes. 

Wally’s ears were mildly buzzing as he leaned against Digger, the other man giving the taxi driver his address. He rested his head on Digger’s chest, shutting his eyes to try and shut out the bright, bright lights. He was slowly starting to come down from his intoxicated state, but very very slowly. He felt Digger’s hands grace across his back and he purred, leaning up against him. “Mmh, man…” He groaned, smiling softly. “You’re easily the hottest hookup I’ve ever had.” Digger laughed, his laugh booming and echoing throughout the taxi, and making the driver grumble. 

The taxi pulled up to the crib by Digger’s apartment, in the dead of Central City. This was a place that Wally would only go to if he was sweeping the city for crooks and fiends, not ever thinking he would company of a local. Digger gave the Driver a $50 bill and pulled Wally out, leading him up   
To the apartments door.  
Wally clung to Digger’s waist and giggled madly, watching Digger pull his keys out and unlock his door. “You never know what's crawlin’ around this fair city, love.” He commented

The two stumbled into the apartment and instantly ran into one of Digger’s kitchen counters, laughing wildly. Digger pried Wally off of him and got to his door, shutting it and locking it again while Wally stumbled towards his couch.   
Wally tried to make-out the room he was in, which he assumed was a living room. Everything looked like blurs and mixed images, and if he didn’t know any better he would say there were several oddly placed boomerangs littered around the room. He laid himself down on the bed and quickly found that Digger chose to lay right on top of him, laughing softly before pulling him back up and into a sitting position. 

“M’tired…” Wally mumbled, leaning against him. “Mmm...Me too, love. C’mon then.” Digger managed to help Wally up and lead him towards a bedroom, kicking a boomerang out of the way as he did so. The two of them flopped onto the bed, which seemed to be covered in blankets and quilts instead of a bed set. Wally managed to get himself to sit up and pull his shoes off, soon followed by his shirt.

Funny, most of Digger’s clothes were sweatshirts and flannels, but Wally couldn’t help notice the bright blue coat laying against a chair, a white scarf on top of it. Weirdly familiar. He dismissed it though when he felt Digger’s arm wrap around his chest and pull him down into the bed. He landed on the pillow and laughed softly, turning to face his lover for the evening. Digger pulled him up close and kissed his forehead, Wally smiling and resting his head against Digger’s nude chest. He slid his eyes shut, feeling Digger’s chin resting on top of his head. He slowly began drifting to sleep, nuzzling him and mumbling something he couldn’t remember.


	2. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally realizes his mistake.

Wally awoke the next morning, his shirt and pants discarded to the floor. His face was buried in Digger’s neck, their naked chests pressed up against each other. Wally sat up, his head dizzy from a lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the large clock on the wall. 8 AM.   
“Shit…!” Wally cursed under his breath and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping host. 

He had the chance to actually not-drunk look at the apartment he had spent the night in. It was large, painted a navy blue and was decorated with expensive goods and trinkets, which caused Wally to question the Australian's work. If he was getting paid enough for this much stuff, Wally needed to quit the science field. He began to fish around for his shirt, in awe at the amount of dirty laundry that was on the floor. Of course, his apartment was no better, but still. His hand bumped into something and he squinted to make out its shape in the darkness. He carefully lifted it and in the little light he had, he managed to see it clearly. 

It was a boomerang.

It was a bright metal boomerang with sharpened edges and “Captain Boomerang” engraved on the end. Instantly Wally wanted to vomit. Either he had just spent the night with a Rouge’s enthusiast who took everything too far, or he had just been insanely drunk with the Captain himself. But that was impossible! The Rouge’s had robbed a bank two days ago, and one of them got captured, no one goes drinking right after--

‘I just got paid.’

Fuck. That how he was able to pay for all those drinks. He robbed a fucking bank and went to a bar directly afterward. Wally carefully set the boomerang down and sucked in a breath. Alright. He needed to get his shirt on and get out of here without waking Digger...Boomerang up, easy. He carefully snagged his red t-shirt up and pulled it on, nearly forgetting about his shoes. He was just starting to pull them on when he heard rustling coming from the bed and “You leavin’ already, love?” 

Digger was sitting up in bed, a questioning smirk on his face. Hell. “Y-Yeah...I told you I had work, remember?” He faked a smile, panicking internally. “Mmm...Why don’t I drive you, then?” Wally had to hold in a laugh. Drive, to the Watchtower? Good luck. “No, no i-it's fine. I-it’s not really far from here.” He pulled his shoes on. Wally could feel the bed shift, and before any bets could be made that Digger was just getting up, he felt calloused hands grab the back of his neck and yank him up. Choking on his words, Wally scrambled and grabbed at the arm behind him. 

“So, Love, mind tellin’ me why one of my boomerangs is uncovered?”

Bats was totally gonna kill him. 

“I was just trying to find my shirt…!” He thrashed around, Digger’s hold being strong, as per usual. Digger patted Wally’s pants and felt a small, hard object under them. With narrowed eyes, he looked up at Wally. “So you’re a lantern. I should’ve known.” He growled. Quickly, Digger unzipped the pocket and yanked the ring out, expecting to find a bright green ring with a lantern emblem on it, but was instead greeted with gold and a lighting bolt, as well as a small button on the side. Digger raised an eyebrow and pressed the button. “No! Wait!”

The front of the ring snapped open and a bright red suit exploded in Digger’s face, knocking him off the bed. Wally watched in horror as his suit, like a parachute, slowly drifted to the ground and landed on his feet. Wally looked over at a stunned Digger, who stared at the   
The suit in disbelief. Wally opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He tried again, but his words wouldn’t work in this intensely awkward situation. It wasn’t really every day that you nearly fuck one of your arch rivals, someone you battled regularly, so chit-chat for this situation isn’t common.

“Your work,” Digger finally spoke. “Your work wouldn’t happen to be the League, would it?”   
Wally nodded. “And both of us know each other's identities now. Not common, eh?”   
Wally sucked in a breath and let it out with a hiss. “Actually...I already knew about Leonard.”   
“...How.”   
“He broke my nose once and sent me an apology letter.”   
“...I remember that. Mirror Master nearly had his hide for that one.”   
Alright, so there is chit-chat for this situation. The two sat very awkwardly together, shifting their feet. After a few minutes, Digger got up from the floor and sat by Wally. “...Can we do this again?”  
Wally’s eyes widened and he looked back at Digger. “...What?”   
“Go on another...Date I guess you could call it. I could pay again.” 

This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea.  
“...Yeah, that’d be nice.”  
God damn it. Damn that handsome Australian. Damn him and his boomerangs.   
“But uh, what do we do about the whole enemies thing?” Digger rubbed his chin in thought, staring at the ceiling. “...You don’t tell the League I’m Digger Harkness, I don’t tell the Rouge’s your Wally West.”   
“Deal.”   
Wally smiled and stared at the floor, one of his shoes not yet tied. He felt Digger’s arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him over. Wally shifted in Digger’s hug and found himself hugging back. Everything about this was horrible and awful, but he didn’t want to stop. The two pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. ‘God this is sappy…!’ Wally thought, the two of them starting to lean closer. Wally shut his eyes, feeling Digger’s lower lip brush against his own, their kiss…

Was interrupted by Wally’s cellphone. Mamba rang in both of their half-hung over ears and Wally hastily apologized, grabbing it from his pants pocket and answering it. “Hello?”  
“Dude! Where the fuck are you?” Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, was on the other end and sounded pretty pissed. Wally could hear feet on stone and a yell in the distance. “...Are you chasing someone?”  
“Purse snatcher, but that is so not important right now.” Crack. Crash. More yelling. “Batman is super pissed, man, mega pissed even. You were an hour late for mission briefing, where are you?!”   
Wally looked back at Digger. “...Friends house.”   
“You have friends?” A scream, a sickening pop. “Please tell me you aren’t dislocating someone's shoulder.”   
“You caught me.” Dick admitted. “Please hang up. I’ll be at the Watchtower soon, okay?”   
“Alright, fine. Just hurry up, ok?” Dick hung up right as Wally began to hear sirens and a part of him hoped the crooks weren’t too injured. Wally turned back around and found...His suit, being held up to him. “You’re going to need this, love. How else will you stop me n’ my mates?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! Its a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for very long.

“Wally, you're hiding something.” Wally raised his eyebrows and looked up from his coffee. “Huh?”  
Dick sat across from him, both of them at a small cafe. “I said you're hiding something. You were totally off your game today,” Dick leaned in so their conversation would be more private from the gossiping Baristas. “You tripped up earlier, let the Rogues escape. Not to mention Captain Cold actually landed a hit...” Wally rubbed a hand over his bruised shoulder.  
“I caught the Trickster…” He grumbled.  
“Yeah, but the other three escaped with the jewels.” Dick leaned against his chair. “But I think I know what it is.” Wally raised an eyebrow. “What?” He picked up his coffee and took a sip.  
“You’re in love.” Wally choked on his drink and barely managed to swallow it down, doubling over and coughing violently. He dared to look back up at the fox-like smirk Dick had. “I knew it. You're acting the same way I did when I first met Kory. So, who is it?” 

Wally groaned, pressing his forehead against the wooden table. “Do I have to tell?”  
“I'll probably find out anyway, man.”  
Right. The Bats obsession with knowing everything about the League. “...It's a guy.”  
“Yeah? What's his name?”  
Wally took a moment. Batman was bound to know Diggers nickname, so…  
“George.”  
Dick nodded and sipped at his drink. “What's he look like?”  
“Brown eyes...Reddish hair…Has a nice accent.” Dick raised an eyebrow. “Accent? Where from?”  
Lie. Lie.  
“Australia, I think.”  
Fuck. Its that look that Dick gives him, that 'I’ll find out anyways’ look that snags him. Every fucking time. “Really. Doesn't that eh...Remind you of someone?” Taking a pen from his shirt pocket, Dick drew a boomerang shape on their napkin. Scrunching up his face, Wally pretended to be surprised. “Dick! Ew!” He kicked him from under the table but was secretly cursing himself for being friends with a batkid.

 

Dick snickered. “Yeah yeah. But be honest, out of the Rogues, Boomerang isn't half bad.” Wally rolled his eyes. “That's enough, Dick. Just thinkin’ of that makes me sick!” Dick smiled smugly and chugged down the rest of the coffee. “Right.” He set up and after wiping his mouth with his sleeve, yanked his bag up onto his shoulder. He picked up his mug and leaned in right next to Wally’s ear. “I won't tell Bruce you're dating Boomerang, but quit being so sneaky. He’ll notice something's up.” Wally froze up. “How did you--” Dick was smirking. 

“How could I not know? You're so lucky I was the only one there, I could see the way you two were looking at each other. Also, I can smell his perfume on you, ya might want to wash your suit.” Dick patted him on the back and made his way to the door, pushing it open. Wally just sat there, stunned before standing up and shouting “It’s cologne!” back at Dick. Any dirt he had on Dick was out the window now that he knew about Digger. He took a long sip of coffee, contemplating his choices. He could tell Digger that Dick knew, but that would lead to Digger asking a few too many questions. And if he didn't tell Bats, then Gotham's own Dark Knight might snoop around too much. He had already found four Security cameras hidden around his apartment and he really didn't want more. 

He absentmindedly stared at the television in the café, the news reminding him of his failure to keep his city safe from his own boyfriend. Wally's phone buzzed and picked it up, reading the text he received.

“Digger, 2:32 PM.  
Mind forgivin' me?”  
Wally frowned and typed furiously in response.  
“How about you forgive the owner of that jewelry store?!”  
“Let's talk about this at the flat, yeah?”  
Wally sighed and sent his last text before slapping the phone down on the café table.  
“Fine, but I want pizza.” 

 

“Whatcha doin’ there, love?” Digger slipped his hands into his pockets and watched as Wally scurried around his flat, checking under pillows and behind books. “Making sure my 'Boss’ didn't plant anything yet.”  
“Yet?” Digger corked a bushy eyebrow up. “Yet. Batman's always trying to keep an eye on us...It's sometimes kinda touching, but other times...Not so much.” After deciding the coast was clear, Wally collapsed on his couch and took in a deep breath, smelling the wonderful scent of the pizza Digger had brought him.

“Man...Do you think someone in the league might figure it out?” Digger questioned, sitting next to Wally and putting a comforting hand on his thigh. “Probably. What about the Rogues? They starting to suspect anything?” Digger snapped his fingers and let out an “Oh!” In remembrance. “I nearly forgot…” Digger leaned forward and kissed Wally gently on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds while Wally sat there in surprise. 

Once Digger pulled away, he leaned back against the sofa as if nothing had happened. “That was for arrestin’ that annoying bloke James. The media might hype him as our version of the Joker, but the buggers just a disaster when it comes to heists.” Wally took a deep breath. “Yeah...About that…” Digger looked back at him. “Somethin’ wrong?” 

“Look, Digger, I like you but today it sorta...Dawned on me. I mean you're a wanted criminal! Not to mention all of my friends want you arrested, or worse…” Wally ran a hand over his face. “And I’m in the same predicament, love. I had to keep it in me not to deck Cold right in the face after he caught you in the shoul...shoulder! Wally, your shoulder!” Digger nearly hit Wally in his frantic manner, pulling the sleeve of Wally’s tee up and checking over the bruised shoulder. 

“It’s fine, Digger, really.” Wally insisted while Digger ran his rough fingertips run over his injuries. “Are you sure? You might be a little cut…” Digger fussed, pressing gently to see if blood came out, instead forcing out a pained hiss from him. “Shoot! Sorry Love...” Digger kissed his cheek, pulling his sleeve back down. Wally smiled faintly. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I’ve survived a trip through the speed force, I can survive a bruise.” Digger rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling softly. “Right, I heard ‘bout that…How about I go make us a cup, then?” 

He got up and made his way to the kitchen, and Wally took up a slice of the pizza, leaning back on the couch and sighing, allowing his mind to wander. “...Maybe it’ll all work out.” He said to no one in particular, staring up at the ceiling. “Besides...its just been a few dates. It can’t go too wrong...Can it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Something goes wrong.


End file.
